


Cheerios Practice (or: Rachel Berry's New Favorite Thing)

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Rachel decides to show support for Brittany like a good girlfriend by watching the Cheerios practice. There is an unintended consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerios Practice (or: Rachel Berry's New Favorite Thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendarrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/gifts).



Rachel took a seat on the bleachers near the field and placed her backpack beside her. She waved at Brittany, smiling when the blonde grinned and waved back. She figured she would try and get some homework done while she watched the Cheerios practice. She took a drink from her water bottle and opened her History textbook across her lap.

Five minutes later, she’d managed to read the same paragraph four times and that was it. She hadn’t thought this through—girls jumping and spinning around in those short skirts was actually _really distracting._ She watched her sexy girlfriend catch another girl in her arms and squirmed slightly. Brittany was so strong, so lithe, her hands so sure. Between Rachel’s legs, her soft penis began to swell as her thoughts escaped her. She caught a glimpse of Brittany’s perfect ass, covered though it was by her red spankies, when she twirled, sending her skirt flying.

Rachel whimpered and looked down, trying very hard to focus on the turning point of the American Revolution. Her member had other ideas though, and began to throb as it hardened, pressing up against the textbook on her lap. She flexed her groin, groaning at the pressure as her shaft strained. She tried focusing on the football team practicing on the other end of the field but her eyes always went back to Brittany.

By the time Cheerios practice was over, Rachel had three things: a whole entire page of her reading assignment completed (there were big pictures, though), a lot of thoughts about Brittany naked in her head, and a raging, pulsing hard-on.

She sat completely still, blushing as the Cheerios streamed past her up the bleachers. If she stood up right now she would have a serious tent in her skirt. In class she could usually adjust herself under the desk, but not out here. Brittany plopped down beside her and smiled at her. “Hey.”

“Hi, baby,” Rachel said.

Brittany cocked her head at her. “Are you okay? You look uncomfortable.”

“I’m just. My, um, situation,” Rachel said softly, looking around to make sure they were alone. “My thing, that I have. It’s being difficult.”

Brittany glanced at her lap and nodded understandingly. “Yeah, History totally sucks.”

Rachel bit her lip. “No, Britt,” she whispered. “It’s my penis. I got really hard watching you practice…”

Brittany’s eyes lit up. “Oh, awesome! I could totally go for sweet lady sex right now.”

Rachel hooked wayward hair behind her ear and looked up at Brittany. “You could?”

Brittany nodded confidently. “Totally. Come on.” She grabbed Rachel’s hand and made to stand, but Rachel squeaked and yanked her back down. Brittany furrowed her brow at her.

“If I stand up right now,” Rachel hissed, “the entire football team will see my dick pointing at them through my skirt!”

“I still don’t know why you’re so embarrassed,” Brittany said with a shrug. “Your penis is pretty sweet. If I had it I would show it off.”

Rachel had given up trying to convince Brittany that being a social outcast was bad. She just stared down. “This is dumb,” she sighed. “We have to wait until it goes away, find somewhere private, then get it back if we want to have sex.”

“That’s the worst plan ever,” Brittany told her. Before Rachel knew what was happening, Brittany had pushed her History book into her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, scooped Rachel up in her arms, and was marching down the bleachers. Rachel squeaked, wrapping her arms around Brittany’s neck.

“Brittany, where are we going? Put me down!”

Brittany shook her head. “Nope. As your awesome girlfriend, my job is to take care of you, and your awesome penis, in the best way I know how.”

Rachel shifted a little and settled in for the ride, her cheeks burning. There was no way to tell what the football team was thinking, but it was too late for that. Anyway, for all they knew she’d sprained her ankle. Brittany turned the corner at the edge of the bleachers and headed for the equipment outbuilding. It was at the edge of the school grounds, so they were finally alone when Brittany gently set her down. Rachel glanced around before furtively reaching into her skirt to adjust herself. She sighed in relief. The head of her member was poking up through the waistband of her panties, but at least it didn’t hurt anymore.

Brittany turned a key in the door and opened it, tugging Rachel inside. “This is the Cheerios equipment room,” she explained. “It’s where we keep our stuff.” She locked the door behind them and Rachel looked around. It was dim, and smelled a little musty, but it was clean as a whistle. There were boxes everywhere on the shelves, but also pompoms, mats, and neatly folded uniforms. She envisioned Cheerios scrubbing the floors with toothbrushes and realized it was actually pretty likely.

“Only Coach Sue has the other key,” Brittany said, touching her shoulder. “And she left right after practice. We can totally bang in here and nobody will catch us.” She raised her brow in question.

Rachel smiled at her. She trusted Brittany, but on top of that, if there was anybody who knew where and how to mess around on the school grounds without getting caught, it was Brittany Pierce. She leaned up for a kiss. Brittany smiled before pressing their lips together, and Rachel sighed through her nose as she drank in her girlfriend’s passionate kiss. Brittany cupped the back of her neck and licked into her mouth, sending sparks of pleasure up Rachel’s spine.

“Okay,” Rachel said, licking her lips. “Let’s do it!”

“Sweet,” Brittany said, flashing her a wide grin. “Hold on.” She stacked a couple tumbling mats and covered them with a blanket. She knelt on one end and gestured with her hands for Rachel to come to her, a sexy smirk on her lips.

“Oh Barbra,” Rachel muttered under her breath. She stood in front of Brittany and pushed her skirt and panties down to her knees, biting her lip. Her member could finally breathe, and it pulsed with expectation. Brittany smiled adoringly at it before taking the base in her hand. Rachel moaned as Brittany took the head in her mouth. “Oh, Britt, that feels so good,” she said softly, letting her hands settle on Brittany’s head. “I won’t last long, though.” Brittany just pushed more of her shaft into her mouth, tongue curling and squirming against her.

Her girlfriend gave really good blowjobs. Well, Rachel didn’t have much of a frame of reference, but she figured all that really mattered was that Brittany’s mouth felt _amazing_. “Ohh,” she moaned, gently pushing her hips with shallow thrusts into Brittany’s mouth. Brittany hummed around her cock, sucking hard, lifting and lowering her head. She tugged lightly at Rachel’s soft balls, teasing the sac with her fingertips.

“You are so good at this, baby,” Rachel panted. “I’m going to come already, just a little more…”

Brittany picked up her pace, slurping up and down Rachel’s shaft faster and faster, sucking harder and harder. She gazed up at Rachel with her blue eyes wide, begging wordlessly for Rachel’s cum in her mouth. “Oh, shit,” Rachel gasped. Pent up for the past half hour, her orgasm hit her like a bullet, and pleasure shot through her body as thick ropes of cum pulsed into Brittany’s mouth. Brittany closed her mouth around the tip and suckled, eyes closed as she drank Rachel’s release. She jerked her slick shaft with her fist, encouraging more and more, but Rachel finally sighed and gently pulled away, her member too sensitive for the rough treatment.

“Oh, wow,” Rachel breathed out. She pulled up her panties and skirt a bit, but left her still-hard member out. “You are amazing, Britt. That was the _best_.”  
Brittany just smiled up at her as she wiped a bit of cum from the corner of her mouth. “You say that every time, Rachie.”

“And I mean it every time.” Rachel caressed Brittany’s cheek. “Now lay back, it’s time for some practice of my own.”

Brittany leaned back on their makeshift bed, giggling as Rachel knelt to lift her skirt and underthings up her legs, baring her smooth, pink pussy. Clothing tossed aside, Rachel settled between her legs, moaning at the strong feminine scent of Brittany’s arousal. It made her shaft twitch between her legs. She licked into Brittany’s pussy and the blonde hummed her pleasure.

She never thought she’d be any good at this, but Brittany seemed to have no complaints. Rachel used all the tips her girlfriend had tried to teach her about eating pussy. She teased Brittany, nipping at her thighs and huffing hot breath over her wet pussy until she was squirming under her. “Rachie,” Brittany begged. “I need more!”

Rachel grinned. She licked and tongued her entrance, sucking lightly at her pussy lips. Eyes slipping shut at the sweet taste of her, she reached up and slipped a hand under Brittany’s Cheerios top to toy with her breasts, tugging and pinching her erect nipples. Brittany threw her head back and moaned, hips rolling against Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel fucked her with her tongue, making Brittany’s breath catch as she thrust her tongue as deep into Brittany as she could. Only when Brittany was panting, her thighs threatening to clamp shut around Rachel’s head, did she take Brittany’s clit into her mouth and suck. She tapped it with her tongue, pushing and licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh, and Brittany came with a sharp cry, her back arching, a long moan leaving her lips.

“So,” Brittany said as she caught her breath, “I don’t know if I’m an awesome teacher, or if you’re an awesome student, but that was one amazing orgasm. You played me like the xylophone I made yesterday out of candy bars.”

“I’m glad, baby,” Rachel said with a smile. She sat up and watched Brittany recover, feeling very pleased with herself.

Brittany stretched, groaning low and long, and then sat up to look at Rachel. “Rachie, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

Brittany tilted her head. “What's your opinion on anal sex?”

“I—what?” Rachel sputtered.

“I feel like getting fucked in the ass,” Brittany said. “But I don’t know if you feel like fucking me in the ass, ‘cause I know that not everyone likes fucking people in the ass. Or getting fucked in the ass. But I do. Like getting fucked in the ass, that is, not fucking people in the ass, because I don’t have a penis. But I’m pretty sure I would like fucking asses if I did,” she finished.

Rachel stared at her. They’d had sex, sure, but just the normal kind. This just caught her totally off guard. She looked down at her penis, as if she could ask it, and noticed it was hard as a _rock_. Brittany’s ass was really, really nice. Rachel loved just looking at it. It was sexy, round, tight, athletic…just generally super hot. Maybe it made sense for Rachel’s dick to want to fuck it. She swallowed. “Yes,” she said softly. “Okay. Let’s…anal sex. Okay.”

Brittany clapped her hands. “Yay! Okay, so you can’t just shove it in though, cause that hurts. So we need lube, and I need to prep, or you can prep me, with fingers.”

Rachel blinked in surprise when Brittany produced a small bottle seemingly out of nowhere. “So this is the lube,” Brittany explained. “And these are fingers.” She pointed to her hand. Rachel nodded dutifully.

Brittany turned over and got on her hands and knees. Her asshole was a tiny pink pucker between her cheeks. Rachel stared at it, and shook her head. “There’s no way it’ll fit,” she said. 

“It totally will.” Brittany looked back at her over her shoulder. ”So you start with one finger, and just push and work around, and then go up to two, then three. But slowly. And then you can fuck me.”

At Brittany’s last words, Rachel’s member twitched between her legs. She suddenly realized she really, really wanted to do this. She wanted to feel that tight clench around her shaft, wanted to see her dick splitting Brittany’s cheeks. In a rush of sudden adrenaline, she leaned down, spread Brittany’s cheeks with her hands, and licked her asshole, two firm, slow strokes of her tongue over the tight star. Brittany hissed and wiggled her hips, but Rachel pulled back, unsure. “Was that…is that okay?” she asked.

“Definitely okay,” Brittany said. “I just didn’t think you’d go for that. But it feels _amazing_. So use your spit, instead of lube, until you’re about to put your dick in, cause the lube isn’t the fancy taste-good kind.”

Rachel nodded, forgetting that Brittany wasn’t looking at her. She leaned back down and started tonguing Brittany’s asshole, eyes slipping shut as she focused on the raw sexuality of what she was doing. Her mind flooded with a dark satisfaction as she pushed her tongue against the tightness of her girlfriend’s ass. She loved Brittany’s low moans and the way she pushed her ass back against her face.

When Rachel was able to fuck her tongue _into_ Brittany’s ass, she leaned back and bit her lip, proud of the way Brittany’s wet little hole looked a little less impossible to fuck. She set her index finger at her entrance and pushed. “Oh, this is still really tight,” she murmured.

“One, then two, then three,” Brittany reminded her. She was rolling her hips slightly. Rachel obediently pushed her finger in up to the knuckle, and was surprised when Brittany shuddered.

“You really like this,” Rachel offered, pushing her finger in and out.

“A lot,” Brittany said. “And if _you_ like it, we can do it all the time. It’ll be awesome.”

Brittany guided her through the rest, telling her when she felt loose enough for the next finger, and before she knew it she had three fingers fucking knuckle deep into Brittany’s ass, sliding in and out easy, and Brittany was begging for her dick. “Not yet, baby,” Rachel murmured. She leaned back down and licked her again. Brittany gasped.

Brittany’s asshole was blushing, gaping slightly from Rachel’s fingers. Rachel licked deep into her, fucking her hole with her tongue, and the sharp moans from Brittany were a special kind of music to her sensitive ears. She fisted her shaft while she indulged herself, but the truth was she was hard enough from the dirtiness of all this already. When she thought they both couldn’t take it anymore, she straightened up, dropped her skirt and panties again, and squirted lube on her member and Brittany’s hole. She nudged her entrance with the head, setting it right at the rim. “Ready?” she asked softly.

Brittany answered with a sharp thrust back, impaling her own ass on the first few inches of Rachel’s dick. “Oh,” Rachel gulped. “ _Oh,_ Britt…this is…” She whimpered, unable to find the words. For all her work, this was the tightest place her member had ever felt. It was an _exquisite_ sensation. Hot and slick, Brittany’s asshole gripped her shaft so firmly Rachel felt like she was going to come without even moving.

“Rachieee,” Brittany whined, pushing back insistently.

Rachel took Brittany’s hips in her trembling hands. She pushed the rest of the way in until her shaft was seated fully in Brittany’s tightness, hips flush against her ass, then drew slowly out. “I have to go slow or I’ll come,” Rachel admitted.

“Noooo,” Brittany protested, rolling her hips. “Pound me, Rachie.”

“I will,” Rachel promised. “I just need a minute.”

She bit down hard on her lower lip as she slowly fucked in and out of Brittany’s ass. She stared down, lost in the sight of Brittany’s stretched hole swallowing her shaft over and over. This had to be the hottest, most arousing thing she had ever done, or even seen. Her girlfriend was _amazing_. Her balls were tight, on edge, but she when she felt she had more control she picked up her pace slightly. Brittany moaned appreciatively.

Rachel tightened her grip on Brittany’s hips and started to fuck her faster and faster. “Britt, can you come from this?” she panted.

“Not really,” Brittany said. “But it feels sooooo good. So when you’re about to come, touch my clit, okay?”

Rachel nodded, then rolled her eyes at herself. “Okay.”

She pounded Brittany’s ass, just like she asked, the sound of each rough smack of their bodies meeting swallowed by the small space. She’d fucked Brittany this hard a couple times before, and remembered something else the blonde liked with rough sex. Rachel leaned forward and wrapped her fist around Brittany’s high pony, lightly pulling back. Brittany whimpered in arousal and arched her back, letting Rachel yank her body back against her with each thrust forward.

Rachel was surprised she hadn’t come yet. She gritted her teeth, determined to make this last as long as possible—from her moans and whimpers, Brittany was clearly having the time of her life, and Rachel couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this much raw _pleasure_. Maybe nailing that solo at Nationals…

Rachel whimpered herself at nearly coming. She slowed down and leaned over Brittany’s back while she pulled on the blonde’s pony. “Wanna kiss you,” she said hoarsely, “while I’m pounding you.”

Brittany moaned and tried to twist around to meet her, but too late Rachel saw the problem. She was too short. Stretched across Brittany’s back, her body molded to Brittany’s with her dick sheathed in her ass, she couldn’t quite reach Brittany’s mouth. Gazing into Brittany’s blue eyes she huffed in sudden frustration, stilling her thrusts. Her height never bothered her, not ever, because height wasn’t important to Broadway stars. But right now she really wanted to kiss her girlfriend, and she couldn’t reach her.

Brittany saw her concern and smiled at her. “On three, okay? Three, two, one.” Rachel stretched up and Brittany craned her neck, and the short press of their lips together made Rachel’s heart soar. Brittany grinned. “See? No problem.”

“You always know how to make me feel better,” Rachel said happily. She straightened herself behind Brittany and slowly pistoned her cock in Brittany’s ass. Brittany laughed and swayed her ass at Rachel. “I’m getting there,” Rachel replied to Brittany’s wordless plea. “Good things come to those who wait!”

“Good things like orgasms?”

“Orgasms,” Rachel confirmed.

“Yay,” Brittany sighed. She started pushing back against Rachel’s hips, tossing her pony. With every quick thrust, Rachel’s member slid out to the head before driving back in to the hilt, her tight balls smacking Brittany’s pussy. Rachel gripped Brittany’s hip with one hand and hooked the other under her thigh. It didn’t take much to find Brittany’s stiff, slippery clit. Rachel fucked her as fast as she could while she teased her clit. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face. Their breathing became rougher and rougher as they both approached the steep edge of release.

“I’m gonna come, Rachie,” Brittany moaned. She threw her head back. Rachel pinched her clit and Brittany shattered, her ass squeezing down impossibly tight around Rachel’s shaft. Rachel’s vision glazed over as she thrust through the tightness, her body seeking more of the intense pleasure bursting in her core. She came with a grunt, and a low moan, spilling her cum deep in Brittany’s ass, filling her up. Brittany sighed as she finished, and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

“Ohhh,” Rachel sighed. She pulled out slowly, wincing at the overstimulation.

Brittany turned over onto her back and pulled her underthings back up. She reached for Rachel. “Cuddle time,” she announced.

“Just for a bit,” Rachel said. “My dads will be home soon, and I should be there.” She laid down on the mats next to Brittany, letting the blonde wrap her arms around her. She sighed deeply when Brittany nuzzled her neck.  
“Sooo?” Brittany asked softly.

“What? Oh. I liked it,” Rachel admitted, setting her hand over Brittany’s at her belly. “It felt really different. Really, really good.”

“Sweet,” Brittany said. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I like everything I do with you, Britt,” Rachel said. “I’m so lucky to have you.” She sighed, and squeezed Brittany’s hand. Behind her, Brittany kissed her shoulder and squeezed back.


End file.
